Remember That
by SophiaOfSlytherin
Summary: Sonfic to "Remember That" by Jessica Simpson. This fic is about Lily and Severus' relationship. How she feels about what happened between them and how she has to act. Plus, the end has a little bit about Alice Future Mrs. Longbottom. Please enjoy. R&R?


_Remember_

_How he told you you were stupid_

_How he couldn't even look at you anymore_

A boy with greasy medium-length black hair hung upside-down, angrily flailing about the air. A boy with black hair and glasses had his wand pointed at the first boy. He was doing this to him. The second boy's friend who had longer black hair laughed and snickered. Their brown-haired friend sat on the ground reading, pretending not to notice the havoc these two were causing. The final boy, blonde and round, stood behind the troublesome two laughing quietly. A fiery red-haired girl stormed over and demanded they release her friend, Severus.

But her upside-down friend Severus shouted, in a moment of weakness and loss of common sense, "I don't need help from a stupid mudblood!"

Lily felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart. Which was partly true; she'd been stabbed in the back. It pierced through. Tears streaked her cheeks as she yelled, her voice cracking, "Fine! Next time, I won't help you!" As she ran off, his gaze left her disappearing figure. It hurt too much to watch.

_Remember_

_How he told you you were crazy_

_How he got out of the car and slammed the door shut_

_He said you can't do anything right_

_Why you gotta make me so mad_

_Just get out of my sight_

_Remember that_

The next summer, back at home, Severus ambushed Lily as she was getting into her car. He rained down on her with a barrage apologizes, apologizes she had already heard a thousand times since that day. Lily ignored every word he spoke.

"You aren't listening to me!" Severus pleaded, "You don't listen! Why do you have to make me so mad sometimes?!"

"So I can't do anything right?!" Lily insinuated, "Is that what you think? And I'm sorry I anger you, but I'm who I am, deal with it!"

"You must be crazy to think I could ever sa-.." Severus began, but Lily cut him off.

"I'm not crazy!" She said, "You're crazy! You're the one who tackled me into my own car!"

He clawed at his skull, frustrated, lost for words. The only words that could come out were, in a sigh, "Just… get… out of my sight." No words could be said. He got up and left the car, slamming the door behind him.

_When it's 3am and he's at your door_

_And he wants you back and he's begging for forgiveness_

_Remember that_

_When your phone keeps ringing all night long and that same old weakness gets so strong and your helpless_

_Remember that_

Her doorbell rang out in the middle of the night every night. The first night she answered, she found a pleaded Severus. "I'm sorry!" he said once more, as if this apology would fix everything, though impossible as it was. "Please, Lily, forgive me!" She shook her head sadly, saying in a whisper, "I can't." Lily didn't answer it again.

Her phone went a little while after. "SEV," the caller-ID showed. She picked up, sighed, "Sev, go to sleep." Her voice cracked as she added, through tears, "And l-leave me alone!" Then she hung up. The phone fell out of her hand, the hand of a broken girl. He called every night, right after the doorbell rang. It hurt so badly to not pick up and say, "It's all right, Sev, we're okay," but she didn't.

_Remember_

_How he pushed you in the hallway_

_Just enough to hurt a little bit_

Back at school that fall, Severus approached Lily between classes. He tried to talk to her, but before a word was even spoken, unlucky Severus tripped, pushing her into the wall. It didn't hurt badly, mostly just bruising her ego.

"Grow up, Sev!" She snapped at him before storming away. Every time he tried to talk to her, he seemed to trip (or be shoved by a so-called "friend) into her.

_Remember_

_The Whiskey in his whispers_

_And the lies that fell so easy from his lips_

One night, he stayed out of corridor late in the Great Hall. He'd somehow managed to smuggle a bottle of fire whiskey in his bag, and he proceeded to drink the enter thing. Lily, a prefect, was patrolling when she found him.

"Severus, get to bed, now!" she commanded as she approached him, "Don't make me say it twice!"

"Heyy, Lilz!" he slurred, "How'z it goin'?" The smell of alcohol was strongly present in his breath, as Lily found out the hard way. Severus grabbed her wrist, trying to pull her towards him. It hurt her arm to be twisted that way, and she grimaced in pain.

"You're drunk!" Lily stated, pulling her arm away.

"Y'know," Severus garbled, "Y'never liked me, didja? That'z a yes. Y'hate me! Y've always hated me!" Tears dotted Lily's face. All of these were lies, just like the lies he'd told her earlier that day.

"I-I really care about you, Lily!" he had said, "You don't see it, but I do! Please forgive me!"

Lily had ignored such comments. She didn't know they were true. She just assumed they were clever lies, designed to get him in her good favor once more.

_He said he'll never do it again_

_You can't take it back_

_The proof is on your skin_

_Remember that_

The next morning, Lily informed Severus of what he had done while not sober. Severus, horrified and shocked at himself, proclaimed it wouldn't happen ever again.

"Of course it won't," she replied, keeping calm this time. She'd gotten sick and tired of crying. "I don't associate with you, so of course you won't."

"But, I didn't mean to-..!" he tried to explain.

Lily shook her arm in his face. There were red grip marks around her wrist. Tears began to blur her version. Her earlier attempt of calmness had failed. "You can't deny it! Take responsibility! You can't take it back! Here's proof!" She spun around on her heels and ran off, directly before bursting into tears.

_When it's 3am and he's at your door_

_And he wants you back and he's begging for forgiveness_

_Remember that_

_When your phone keeps ringing all night long and that same old weakness gets so strong and your helpless_

_Remember that_

Severus had taken to his habit from home. Each night he pounded on the door to Gryffindor Common Room, just hoping Lily would answer. One night, James Potter, the boy who had caused all this, answered, and jinxed him on the spot. He pulled out his phone each night, too, and tried to call her, even though no electronics worked at Hogwarts. He's try so hard anyway, just hoping for a miracle. None ever came.

_It don't matter how he hurts you_

_With his hands or his words_

_You don't deserve it_

_It ain't worth it_

_Take your heart and run_

_Just run_

"Lily, listen to me!" Severus commanded one day. He had caught Lily exiting the prefects bathroom. She was dressed in nightwear, and her hair was wet. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little unconsciously.

"You're hurting me!" She cried, then pulled herself free of his grip. And she ran. She ran down the stairs, out the door, and through the forest. Nothing in the forest dared near her. Not even a werewolf could match the strength of a broken bare-foot girl with dripping hair.

_When it's 3am and he's at your door_

_And he wants you back and he's begging for forgiveness_

_Remember that_

_When your phone keeps ringing all night long and that same old weakness gets so strong and your helpless_

_Remember that_

_Remember that_

_Oh, remember that_

_Remember_

_You're gonna be all right_

_Take it from me_

_I've stood there in your shoes_

"You'll be fine," I encouraged my friend Lily, "Just forget him. I mean, it's been a whole year. If he was going to somehow do something impressive and redeem himself, he'd have done it by now."

"Yeah, you're right, Alice," She replied, faking a smile. "I'm glad it's over. He hurt me so many times, I'm just done. Physically, mentally, verbally. I'm over it."

"It's good to get out, huh?" I said, then added in a whisper, "Believe me, I've been there." I pulled back my sleeve up to my shoulder on the side of me which Lily was not sitting on. Gazing at the scar, still red, that I bared upon that shoulder, I reminded myself of what I'd gone through, what Lily was still going through. I'd remember that.


End file.
